Dakla Vizsla
'''Dakla Vizsla '''is the new leader of Deathwatch (after the death of Lorka Gedyc, who was killed at the hands of Kirai Ordo) and the estranged daughter of it's previous leader Pre Vizsla. Much like her father and most members of Clan Vizsla, Dakla is a brutal, ruthless, dishonorable and treacherous Mandalorian with a strong resentment towards the Jedi. She is also Bo-Katan's most hated enemy as she sadistically killed Korkie right in front of her when Bo hesitated (which Dakla later bragged about). She is also responsible for killing Satine and Bo's parents (which was ordered by her father Pre), causing Bo to realize what kind of organization Deathwatch really is. She is also has a lustful sense of attraction towards Kirai as she sees much of herself in him that he wishes to make him her mate and lover (much to Kirai's displeasure and dismay). She is the main antagonist of the Mandalorian arc in Star Wars: Rebels. Appearance Dakla is a beautiful woman with long blond hair, crystal blues, black lipstick, jaw bone like earnings, and is 36 years old. She wears a black, tan and blue female version of the Original Deathwatch armor similar to the ones during the Mandalorian Civil War with elements of Pre's armor included, such as Clan Vizsla's symbol painted (albiet blue) on the top of her helmet and the pointed horns. Personality and Traits Much like her father, Dakla is a brutal, arrogant, ruthless, dishonorable and treacherous Mandalorian with a strong resentment towards the Jed who wishes to preserve Mandalore's warrior past. Dalka is also a capable leader as she is an intelligent and strategical, yet crude and undisciplined individual who effectively organized Deathwatch as a much bigger organization than it was under her father. Unlike most Mandalorians, Dakla cares nothing about any sense of honor and fair play as she prefers to kill her enemies in the most brutal way possible (whether they were armed or not), this is best explained as she never gives her opponents a weapon to fight him during single combat. She also is willing to cheat and lie to win and get what she wants, making her hated among the other clans (except those allied with her). Dakla also has been proven to be more viscous and savage than her father. In fact, she is the complete polar opposite of Duchess Satine Kryze and her Preserver counterpart Hundar Ordo. Trivia * She is voiced by Tara Strong. * She was originally scripted to be a male named Dakul before the creator changed the gender to make the character more interesting. * She was revealed to have ties to Almec (was the appointed Imperial governor of Mandalore) and Darth Maul as she was one of the Death Watch members who sided with the Sith Lord. It was also revealed that the Imperial training academies on Mandalore and it's sectors were really just a front for recruiting new members to Death Watch instead of recruiting future Stormtroopers as the unsuspecting recruits had training akin to the Mandalorian system of recruitment. Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters